The Unfortunate Ones
by xounknowndirectionerxo
Summary: Kylee and Zayn have been together for over a year and when an unfortunate tragedy occurs, it'll leave them wonder whats best for each other.


_The Unfortunate Ones_

**Zayn's P.O.V**

Did you ever feel like you were as fragile as a piece of glass? Like one touch and you'd break in a matter of seconds? Have you ever tried putting the pieces back? I did. I had someone fragile and delicate. Someone beautiful. But I screwed it up. I completely manipulated her. I broke her. I tried putting the pieces back put they just wouldn't budge. I tried absolutely everything from gifts to letters. She wouldn't accept my apology. And then it hit me. She didn't want to be put back. For some odd reason, she wanted to complicate her life and she kept hurting because of it. She didn't want to heal. Instead she wanted to move on and forget about everything. Ya right! You can't be with someone for 1 year and 2 months and then because of a tragic misfortune pretend liken you don't know each other! According to Kylee it did. But I wasn't going to let her go so easily.

**Kylee's P.O.V.**

I remember it as if it were just a few seconds ago. "Let go of me Zayn." I said with tears rushing down my cheeks hitting the dirt and forming miniature puddles. "Please, I'm trying. I'm trying for you. I never wanted to hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do to you." He said as the wind struck my face making my whole body numb. I couldn't stand it. As much as everyone tried, nobody would ever be able to understand me and the burden inside of my heart. I couldn't do this anymore. Being with Zayn just reminded me about everything I never wanted. I looked up trying to make eye contact when I realized he was crying too. "Y-Y-You don't know what it's like to lose someone the way I did. I-I thought I could trust you. But you're just like everyone else." Silence filled the air as we stood there for what seemed like a decade. "You don't thing this doesn't hurt me? You think I don't care? Well guess what? I do! And it kills me every day. Knowing that she d-d-died." He yelled loudly. Shocked, I wiped away my tear and turned around and began walking away. "Kylee, babe. Don't do this to me." He pleaded. "I love y-""Save it. I don't wanna hear it. I'm done." I said cutting him off. And that's when it hit me. I'm done. We're done.

**Zayn's P.O.V.**

It was Tuesday morning and the sun was peaking in from the velvet red blinds in my apartment. "Zayn! Wake up! We need to get to the studio!" yelled Harry from the kitchen. I shrugged and tried to get myself up but there was no hope. What was the whole point of waking up? It's not like I was going to see Kylee today or probably ever in my case. Kylee brought out a different side of me. A side I didn't even know that ever existed. When I got to know her more, I became so comfortable with her. She was like second nature to me. She was the sun of my day and if it happened to be raining that day, she was my rainbow. Everything about that girl drove me mad. I got to a point where I was scared to lose her. I thought that if I'd take my eyes off of her for one split second, she could disappear. And apparently I lost her a month ago. "Zayn! Get up you won't ever have time to take a shower." said Harry with a cup of tea in his right hand and the newspaper in his left. I stood up before he could bother me once more and jumped in the shower.

**20 Minutes later**

"Here. I have some tea in this cup and a bagel in the car for you." said Harry before we entered the car. I pushed the cup making it spill on his coat. "Dude Zayn! What's your problem?" I looked at Harry's wet coat begin to feel bad for what I did to my friend. I quickly grabbed the cup and ran inside to get him a dry coat.

"Sorry Hazza." I said trying to sound carefree. "It's okay. But if something's bothering you, you know I'm here." I smiled in response and drank my tea as we arrived to the studio.

"What time is it?" asked Niall taking a bite of a sandwich. "Uh… it's 4:36pm." replied Louis. We packed our stuff and headed to the car. "Hey, let's go get dinner? It's on me." I said wanting to take my mind off Kylee. "Ok!" said Harry as we hopped into the car and headed towards downtown. "Hey let's walk around a little first" suggested Niall.

I walked into a souvenir shop and began looking around. There were shirts and hats and pens and pretty much anything you can think of. After a while I got bored so I walked out. To my surprise, none of the boys were to be seen. I picked up my phone and began dialing Louis when I noticed someone at the corner of my eye. She had long brown caramel hair and her skin was white and ivory. She turned around and I gasped. It was Kylee. And she saw me. I know this because she didn't know how to react. She started walking away as I began walking her way. "Kylee?"


End file.
